In view of power improvement, fuel consumption improvement, emission performance improvement, down-sizing or light-weighting of an internal combustion engine, elimination of a cylinder liner to be applied to a cylinder bore(s) of an aluminum cylinder block is desired. As one of techniques instead of a cylinder liner, it is known that a thermally sprayed coating is formed on an inner surface of a cylinder bore by use of ferrous material (for example, see Patent Literature 1 listed below).